legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P10/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the living room celebrating) Alex: Yeah, we did it guys! Jack: Guess this means we can cross one of Alkorin's Enforcers off the checklist now! Ruby: Yeah! (The heroes continue cheering before they all soon go and sit in the living room) Ian: Say, whatever did happen to the body? Omega: We took it to the one place where it would be put to use. Charlie: The forests of Remnant. Jack: It's the least that guy deserves. Alex: Well I'm just glad I was able to save Erin. He would've killed her if I didn't step in. Jack: Yeah. Jessica: It did sound like a close call. Alex: Oh it was. Isn't that right sis? Erin:..... Alex: Right sis? Erin:..... Bully #3: *Voice* Man you can't do ANYTHING without your big brother protecting you can you!? Bully #1: *Voice* Can't even control her powers yet and that loser can! Leo: *voice* You're weak! Alex: Erin? You okay? Jack: Something wrong sweetie? Erin: … I'm fine. Alex: You sure sis? You've been really quiet since I saved you. Erin: I said I'm fine bro. Alex: … Yuri: Still, we must not let our victory over Starkiller get the better of us. Who knows what other allies Alkorin has waiting for us. Momo: That's true. He could be recruiting and looking for the stones as we speak. Miles: I'm surprised we haven't found any new stones yet. But at least we're making a little progress in our recruitment. Who knows we might find another world soon. Ian: Well, we can rest knowing that The Time Stone's under Strange's protection. Jack: Right. Erin:.... Alex: Well, I'm gonna go check on the nest. You wanna come Erin? Erin: No. Alex: You sure? I know you like seeing those little guys. Erin: Well I don't want to see them right now. Alex: … Erin are you sure you're- Erin: I SAID I'M ALL RIGHT!! GET THAT THOUGH YOUR HEAD ALREADY!!! (Everyone just looks in shock by Erin's suddenly yelling) Erin:...… *Sighs* If anyone needs me, I'll be out by the beach. Jack: O-Okay sweetie. Jessica: See you soon. (Erin heads out back to the beach) Alex: Well.....Anyone else wanna go see them? Craig: I'll go! Alex: You sure Craig? Craig: Yeah! Alex: Well alright. Come on. Jack: Man what makes you wanna see them all of a sudden? Craig: I made friends before Starkiller attacked! I wanna go see them again! Mina: Aww Craig is making friends with the babies! Craig: I sure am! Jack: Well you have fun out there bro! Craig: I will! (Alex and Craig then leave the house and head toward X's colony. They both then enter) Alex: Hello everyone! (The two see Rayla carrying a pair of fussy looking infants) Rayla: Oh! A-Alex hey! What brings you here? Alex: Me and Craig just wanted to see how everything is going? Rayla: Well... Kinda dealing with some- Hey! Stop it! Issues at the moment. Craig: Issues? Alex: What kind of issues? Rayla: Oh you know, the infants are all in a fuss after Starkiller attacked and I can't get them to calm down! Alex: You can't? Rayla: No! They're all so scared! ???: He found our colony!! ???: What if more come!? Rayla: Calm down! Mama is here! Craig: Hey hey, calm down guys! Alex: No one's gonna come find you. Besides, the bad man's dead now. Craig: Yeah! ???: They'll still find us! ???: *Grabs Rayla's head* They might have friends!! Rayla: OW OW HEY STOP!! Alex: Have you tired singing? Rayla: 5 times! They just won't stop- OW!! X and Ray are trying to help calm more of the infants over at the nursery! Alex: Well we'll go see what we can do to help. Craig: Yeah! I gotta go see how my friends are doing! Rayla: Oh! Yes, X told me you made friends with a pair of infants! They're one of the few who stayed calm but everyone else is- OW!! WHO BIT MY LEG!? Craig: Well I'll go check on them then. Alex: Same here. We'll catch you later Rayla! Rayla: W-Wait! I could use some extra- AHH!! *Falls down* (Alex and Craig walk off as Rayla starts to get swarmed by scared infants) Craig: I guess my coolness must have helped those two be brave! Alex: Yeah I'm sure that's what it is. Hmm.... I wonder what Erin is doing? (The scene then cuts to Erin out on the beach alone) Erin: *sigh*...... (Erin has a flash back to when she was 6 years old. She is seen trying to use her ice powers with Seris watching but she can't) Erin: Aww! I still can't do it! Seris: Can't do what sweetie? Erin: I still can't use my ice powers whenever I want! Its not fair! Alex is able to use his psychic powers easy but I can't shoot ice out! Seris: Well do you want some help Erin? I can teach you a few things. Erin: Are you sure? Seris: Of course. *Pats her head* You have my Gift after all, so it should make sense that I teach you. Erin: Aww! Thank you daddy! (Erin hugs Seris as he hugs her back. It then returns to Erin in the present as she starts tearing up) Erin:..... ???: Hey Erin! (Jack is seen walking out toward Erin) Jack: What's going on sweetie? Erin: Nothing. Just thinking. (Jack sits next to Erin) Erin:... Jack? Have you struggled something with your powers before? Jack: Hmm? Well... There was that time when I used my element powers and it nearly killed me. Erin: Yeah, I remember that. Jack: Why? Is there something wrong with your powers? Erin: You could say that.... Jack: Why what did you do now? Erin: It's not about what I did Jack. It's about what I can't do. Jack: What do you mean you can't do? Erin: Watch. (Erin gets up and walks over to a spot to show. She fires ice beams and creates ice golems) Jack: Whoa! Impressive! Erin: Wait. Jack: Wait for what? (Suddenly the ice golems fall apart) Jack:.... Oh. Erin: First there was a long period where I couldn't control my powers. Now, even when dad was helping me, this is the ONE THING I just cannot seem to do! Jack: Your dad helped you do... Whatever that was? Erin: He's the reason I even got as far I did with my powers. Jack: Oh. Right... Erin: But now I still can't get this one move figured out! And it infuriates me so much! Jack: Why? It's just one attack power. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts